scavengers_retreatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great War
The great war was the biggest military conflict on history, Streching from July 18-24) making it the longest aswell, the was was caused for a long period of tension of the USA with Europe. and started when the central powers launched an invasion on north america, the war was divided on 2 sides, Central and Allied. The top 3 allies were US, UK, and Australia and the big 3 centrals were The German Empire, Greece and Italy. Prior Events that caused the war * European Colonies in America * Assasination of Vadokim and Skystrike in China * Anti-USA propaganda * War of the fishing rod * German-American War * Greek-American War * European Famines * Asian Wars * Antartica's race European Invasion The Kaiser entered the war with his allies (Greek Empire and Italy) to fight against america. he thought it was going to be an easy war. but things went south quick. the german infantry was constantly losing in the atlantic front and Britain declared war on germany, and Skystrike17 created the Leuffschlatt the most efective german division in the war that fought in the British Front and won against them. As more and more countries kept joining the coallition, Skystrike17 sent all of his men to Berlin, to the siege of Brooklyn, commanded by The 3 leaders, CromosomaTop, Vadokim and Black Carbon. Followed by the commanders Skystrike17, Astoris, and HMM_HEE_HEE. The first attacked was launched by the italian commander Astoris, then followed the greek and german 1st Armed forces that landed in Boston, and engaged in a long and cruel warfare against phoenix's man, including Quarterdisk, phoenix323, etc. Then came the airstrike led by Skystrike17, 30 miles off Brooklyn. which dominated the air for the most of the great war. In the ground, things were going south for the allies. the UK and Australia joined the enemy team, and the fresh recruitments from the brits, helped America to win The Battle of boston, nevertheless, it was a long battle, with both sides having heavy casualties. The Greek 1st, 2nd and 14 infantry divisions off the north of NY, managed to escape back to Greece, leaving the allied forces weak and stranded. The americans took the Kaiser and the italian king prisioners and the war was about to end in favour of the north americans, who thought they had it in the bag. With no kaiser in germany, Skystrike took control and organized multiple battalions, and planned another attack on brooklyn to rescue Black Carbon and CromosomaTop. First came the airstrike which destroyed america's strongpoints on the east, and managed to defeat they planes in the atlantic ocean. after months of artillery strikes by the germans, Freiherren Skystrike launched a multiple panzer division attack that surrounded Brooklyn, This was an excellent move by The Leuffschlatt, and liberated the european leaders. There was a long gap where all the nations (USA, Greece, UK, Italy, Germany, Australia, Meridionial Empire,Austrian Empire) didnt fight and stocked for another long period of hard fought battles. Vadokim issued a plan where the Divisions from the coallition would focus on a specific country, Vadokim and Carbon's combined forces agains Brooklyn, The 24st italian divisions againt Australia, and the leuffschlatt division against england. The coallition had major, ground breaking succeses in Australia, as the italians kept pushing the australians back to their capital and in UK where Skystrike's Leuffschlatt invaded Guernsey and Jersey, and did a blockade on the UK, taking the british out of the war permanently But the major greek and german infantry divisions kept being pushed until they got kicked from the american continent. The germans lost 900 thousand men and had a reserve of about 1.5M soldiers. In a stupid move, the Kaiser fled back to Berlin and brought the war to Germany, But Austria, led by Sentinel, helped germany and declared war on the US.But the Americans defeated Austria and annexed them. The Americans were in german territory and the kaiser's royal divisions couldnt breach through. After months of fighting near berlin, the kaiser abdicated and flew to oceania. leaving the throne for the taking. many people were candidates, but the Leuffschlatt national hero Skystrike17 was selected as the New Kaiser. Schnwald became the capital at last After months of fighting the Germans Pushed the american troops out of imperial soil. On July 27 USA surrended against the 2nd Leuffschlatt division in France. Fronts * American front or Cross-Atlantic Front: This was the first front and where the europeans tried to take the usa, the main battles here are Battle of Maine (Greek troops vs Canadians), Battle of York (Italian troops landing), Battle of Brooklyn (German troops landing), And The siege of brooklyn (Leuffschlatt raid on manhattan). Victory: Allies * Mid Eastern Front: ' This was one of the secondary fronts were Central forces (Greece and Turks) fought against the english commonwealth (India and Australia). Victory: Allies * '''Iberian Fron't: The Battle of Barcelone took place here, it was the longest war starting on july 19 (Spanish join) and finishing on the last day of war. in this front The french and Italians fought against Spain and british reinforcements. Victory: Central * '''German Front: This front was the deadliest, and 3 battles from this front are in the top five deadliest battles of the war. America invaded and annexed Austria. The americans landed on the rhineland, and invaded Berlin, the kaiser abdicated and the germans were about to be annexed. when the leuffschlatt managed to win 2 fronts (Berlin and British sea) with help from the french , Skystrike's leuffschlatt defeated the americans, and re claimed berlin. Victory: Central * Pacific Front: Japan and australia fought against china in this front, the qing dynasty got a naval blockade and was losing until australia left the war due to the british empire surrendering against the germans. Victory: Central * African Front: The british commonwealth fought along egypt against france and italy in the african front, this was the shortest front (July 26-27) Victory: Central * Panama front: '''spain and france fought in south america in a naval battle were spain won. Victory: Allies * '''Greek-Italian Front: The Allies counter invaded both peninsulas, and this was the 3rd deadliest front in the war. * '''British Front: '''This was the only airstrike battle in the war and was an offensive launched by Schnwald's leuffschlatt to bomb London, to take a toll on the british, for a long time the germans bombed the uk non stop, then they invaded jersey and guernsey, until the british surrendered along with Canada, Australia and India, this front won the war for the centrals. List of Battles (Chronological order) * Battle of Maine (July 18-20) (Greece vs America) * Battle of York (July 18-19) (Italy vs America) * Battle of Brooklyn (July 18-19) (Germany vs America) * Battle of Barcelona (July 19-27) (Spain and morocco vs France and Italy) * Battle of Marseille (July 19-23) (Spain vs France and Italy) * Battle of Korea ( July 19-25) (China vs Australia, New zealand and Japan) * Battle of Minneapolis (July 20-21) (American Separatists vs America) * Siege of Brooklyn (July 20) (Leuffschlatt assault on Manhattan) * Battle of Morocco (July 20-22) (Morocco, Liberia, France and Italy vs Spain, UK, and Egypt) * Battle of Africa (July 21-27) (Morocco, Liberia, Angola, French Africa, france, italy, african saxony vs Spain, Uk, egypt, somalia, South Africa, Mozambique, Madagascar) * Battle of Suez (July 21-22) (Greece vs Egypt and UK) * Battle of Brittany (July 21-23) (UK vs France and Germany) * Battle of Berlin (July 22-27) (America ,Canada, Japan, England,Scotland, Spain, Australia, India, South Africa, Egypt, Morocco, Panama, Cuba, New Zealand VS Germany, Italy, France, Greece, China, French Africa, Italian Africa, African Saxony, Liberia, Sicily, Austrian Empire) * Battle of Schnwald (July 23-23) (Canada, UK, America VS Schnwald) * Siege of London (July 19-27) (German Invasion) * Battle of Hong Kong (July 23-24) (UK, Japan, Australia, New Zealand vs China) * Battle of Vienna (July 23) (American invasion vs Austria) * Battle of Tanzania and New Zealand (July 24-25) (China and Germany vs Australia and New Zealand) * Battle of Rome (July 24-27) (America vs Italy) * Battle of Belgrade (America vs Greece) * Battle of Panama (Spain vs France, Venezuela and Brazil) * Battle of Athens (America vs Greece) * Battle of Guerney and Jersey (British Rebels vs Germans) * Battle of Indochina (Japan vs China) * Battle of the Atlantic (Germany vs America) * Battle of St. Jorge (CIA vs Exiled Kaiser carbon forces) * Battle of Sicily (Mafia vs Italy) * Siege of Manhattan. (Leuffschlatt vs America) List of Surrenders * Morrocco surrenders against France and colonies. (African Front) * Korea surrenders against Japan and Australia. (Asian Front) * African Saxony surrenders against south africa (African Front) * Liberia surrenders against mozambique (African Front) * Panama surrenders against france (Panama Front) * Egypt surrenders agains Greece and Turkey (Greek Front) * Austria Surrenders against the USA (German Front) * Royal Germany surrenders against the USA (German Front) * The UK surrenders against Germany (British Front) * India surrenders against Germany (British Front) * Canada surrenders against Germany (British Front) * Australia surrenders against Germany (British Front) * New Zealand surrenders against Germany (British Front) * South Africa surrenders Against Germany (British Front) * Italy Surrenders against USA (Italian Front) * Spain surrenders Against France (Iberian Front) * China Surrenders against Japan * the USA surrenders against Germany, Greece and France * Japan Surrenders against Germany, Greece, France and Italy Results Greek Empire Greece lost a lot of men in the war, (3rd most lost men) but gained egyptian territory after their victory in the great war, Egypt was annexed and maine was made a greek colony. USA The nation had to pay a lot of money, and Mandolini left the presidency, it entered a period of economical crisis and lost a lot of territory, like alaska, minneapolis, maine etc. German Empire The germans were the most benefited from the post war. they became the biggest nation as they annexed Alaska. British Isles, Iceland, Sweden, India, South Africa, Greenland, Minneapolis, and took Winnipeg from Canada. and it would enter the Golden German era after the war Italy The king lost all credibility and was killed and italy became a republic, they surrendered mid war so they werent as benefited as others, they annexed gibraltar with greece. UK The uk lost all of its colonies and australia became an independent state, they were a protecetorate of Germany and entered a Major Crisis that ended in the disolvement of the united kingdom with new countries like Ireland , Scotland, Essex, Wales, Socialist England etc,